Surprise
by InTheDark34
Summary: Cody misses Ted and gets a surprise. This story is dedicated to my friend DarkAngel0410. Hope you like it! *SLASH* One-shot


**Title**: Surprise

**Author**: InTheDark34

**Characters: **Cody/Ted

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE or the people mentioned. Just this story.

**Word Count:** 1,207

**Warnings: *SLASH***

**Summary: **Cody misses Ted and gets a surprise.

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to my friend **DarkAngel0410**. Hope you like it!

It was a quiet morning.

The sun slowly coming back up to the sky to shine on a new day for 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes as the sunlight appeared through his hotel window as he slept on his bed.

"Beep, beep, beep, be-" The radio/alarm clock made as Cody, tiredly, slammed the snooze button off and try to go back to sleep.

Cody sighed as he tried to find a comfortable position on the bed, while doing so his attention was captured by the picture by the clock sitting on the nightstand.

Cody sighed again, but with sadness.

'Teddy…' Cody thought with loneliness as he was without his lover.

The picture on his bedside depicted of him and Ted with their arms on their shoulders, as Ted was celebrating his 28th birthday, both smiling at the camera as they had their time to be together for just a little while as they both have a lot of responsibilities as WWE wrestlers.

The young man was startled out of his reverie when his cell phone rang, signaling him that he was getting a call.

Without looking at the caller id he laid back on his bed, and closed his eyes as he flipped open his phone and answered it with a tired 'hello'.

"What's wrong baby boy didn't get a good night of sleep, huh?"

"Teddy!" Cody said with excitement, a smile on his face, as he instantly sat up on the bed with renewed strength as he hears his lover laugh on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Coddles" The blond said with a chuckle as his laughter died down.

"So how's my favorite 'Dashing' superstar of Smackdown doing, good?" Ted asked curiously.

Cody sighed as he fiddled with the blanket on his bed.

"Not so good…"

"What's wrong Cody?" The older man asked worriedly.

"…I miss you Teddy… so much." The younger whispered sadly, with a hint of tears in his blue eyes.

Ted sighed as well. "I miss you too baby boy, I miss you too."

Due to Cody and Ted being on separate brands of the WWE, the only way when they can date and hang out together is when it's either their day-off or when there is Pay-Per-View to do that involves both brands; but other than that they are separated for long periods of time without seeing each other.

"Maybe I can come to your hotel room later tomorrow. So we could… you know, 'catch up' on some lost time." Ted said with a sensual drawl.

Cody blushed on what Ted was implying, but shook his head even though he was on the phone and Ted can't see him.

"You can't Teddy. We both know that you have RAW in two days and you have work to do." Said the brunette.

Ted groaned. "Yeah, would be nice though."

"Yeah it would be" Cody agreed.

"Well… I got to go… bye Coddles" The blond said.

"Bye Teddy. Call me later?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah I'll see you later. Bye!"

When Ted hanged up, Cody stared at his phone weirdly on what Ted had said, but shrugged thinking none of it as he closed his cell phone and placed it on the dresser as he went to the bathroom to do his daily activities.

Few hours later…

Cody was looking for something to eat in the refrigerator when a series of knocks hit the door to his hotel room.

'I wonder who's at the door…' Cody thought curiously as he walked towards the door and opened it, without looking through the peephole on the door to see who was on the other side.

"Surprise!"

Cody screamed as he was startled by the exclamation and by who was the visitor behind his door.

"Teddy!" The younger man yelled as he literally ran into the older man's arms as he hugged him tightly.

"Cody!" Ted yelled also as he lifted him up in the air, happiness in his blue eyes as he twirled Cody around in circles since he's finally back together with his lover again.

Cody kissed him as they slowly twirled to a stop, Ted lowered him back to the ground, and his arms tightening around Cody's waist as the kiss got deeper.

The brunette pulled back when a question popped into his mind.

"What are doing here Teddy; don't you have an episode of RAW to do?" The younger man asked, confused on why his lover is doing here in the first place.

"Well I asked Vince if I could have the day-off and the boss said as a belated b-day gift I could have the rest of the week off, so I don't have to do this episode until next Monday; and I'm here because I miss you baby boy." Ted said as he gave Cody a kiss.

Before the kiss could get any deeper again, Cody pulled away as he blushed when he noticed that he's only wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts out in the hallway with his arms around Ted's neck, while his lover was wearing appropriate attire, and gazing into his blue eyes with a lustful look.

"Lets get inside Teddy… I haven't given you **my** surprise belated b-day 'present' yet" Said Cody, with a smirk on his face as he pulled Ted inside his hotel room, as he closed the door, and locked it.

"Oh a present huh?" Ted said with smirk, his Southern drawl getting deeper with arousal, as he anticipated Cody's idea.

"Where is this 'present' you speak of?" The blond questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's in my room, come on." The brunette said with excitement, his lisp more apparent than usual, as he pulled his boyfriend into his room and closed the door.

And Cody gave Ted his 'present'. As moans and groans permeate through the door as both men made up for lost time.

**A/N:** I hope everyone likes my first try on this pairing, so please read and review! For people who are reading my 'Charlie Horse' story I apologize for the long wait, I lacked inspiration to keep writing and I should update soon.


End file.
